


Close

by mielitapot



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, Touken Week, fic from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielitapot/pseuds/mielitapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing one person can make you do anything to make you feel close to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close

She picked up another book from the shelf and stared at its title. Another fancy covered, pile of paper. She glanced at the glossy cover, her eyes lingering on the formal, eloquent kanji title of the classic novel.

"Will you be borrowing that too, Touka-chan?" Yoriko pointed to the said novel in her hands. "Do you have some homework for Classic Lit?" She tilted her head to the side. "I don’t think I remember any homework…"

Touka returned the novel to the shelf. “Nah, let’s go get these books checked out.” She stared pointedly at the pile of mathematical and sciences and english books she was holding. “Kinda heavy.”

She started walking away.

Yoriko frowned. There was something..forlorn in her best friend’s expression when she returned the novel. It was as if she was hurting just by letting it go.

"Are you sure you don’t want to borrow the book?"

"I’m positive." Touka’s smile didn’t reach her eyes. (Not that any of her smiles ever did, at least..not since Eyepatch-kun..) "I don’t need it."

And Yoriko swore to every god she knew, she could hear her best friend’s heart breaking.

—

Touka sighed. She kicked off her school shoes and headed straight to her room, fumbling and stumbling everywhere—in some sort of desperate need to be alone.

She tossed her bag on her bed and after removing her blazer, she followed suit—making the bed bounce.

Touka sighed once more, thinking of the money she spent on buying something she definitely didn’t need.

"Stupid.." She frowned and sat up, reaching for her bag. "Why…did I buy this stupid book?" 

Contrary to her irate mood, she carefully got the novel by Takatsuki Sen she just bought. She stared at the cover.

"Goat’s Child, huh?" She flipped the book open and started reading.

—

Yoriko greeted her first thing in the morning, “Good morning Touka-chan! Have you slept….what’s wrong?” She stared at Touka’s red eyes and dark black bags.

"Morning, nothing’s wrong." She sat on her seat and yawned. "I was just up last night reading something."

Yoriko stared at her, concern shining in her eyes. “Oh? What’s it about?”

Touka smiled. “Actually, I didn’t really get it..since I’m pretty bad at classic novels but..” She shrugged. “It was a good book.”

"Who is the author?"

"Takatsuki Sen." Touka sighed, relieved when their teacher came into the room and started the morning roll call. She didn’t want Yoriko asking her more questions about the stupid—okay, not stupid—book.

She placed her head on her hands and stared ahead blankly, her mind racing with thoughts she usually wouldn’t ever entertain.

What if she liked reading?

What if it was her instead of Rize that caught Kaneki’s attention?

Would it have been better? Would he ask her out? 

Touka flushed.  _'What am I thinking?!'_  She frowned, hating the way her heart was racing in her chest. ‘Damn this, damn book!’

.

.

.

Instead of stopping, her mind continued to think more and more questions.

Where are you?

Will you please come back?

To Anteiku, to me?

_'Kaneki…'_

"Here." She answered mindlessly when she heard the teacher call out her name.

She was sent back to earth when her classmates giggled and laughed at her. She looked around and saw the teacher glaring at her.

"Kirishima-san, you answered ‘here’ and yet I could see that you are just physically present." He scolded her. "I called you because the PA system just announced that you had a visitor. Go to the Faculty Room."

To save face, Touka just nodded and kept her expression blank as she walked out the classroom silently.

—

"Excuse me?" She called out. "I’m Kirishima. May I please come in?"

She heard an affirmation from someone so she opened the door and stopped and stared. 

  
A faculty member looked at her, urging her inside. “Come in, your boyfriend—” The lady giggled, pleased as she saw the young teens flush. “here was just excusing you for the day because he said you have an emergency. This young lad—” She leaned in close to Touka and whispered in her ear. “—is perfect, don’t let him go, okay?” and then continued speaking, “was just telling me that your long lost little brother is waiting for you at home.”

Touka gasped. “Really?”

The lady smiled. “Yes dear, now let me just talk to your teacher so you could go home.” She started walking away. “I’ll give you two some privacy.” She winked. “Don’t take too long and go get your bag from the classroom so you two could go.”

The door closed.

"Hey…"

Touka rushed to where he was sitting. “You!”

Kaneki Ken flinched, his grey eyes shutting in fear of her wrath. He might’ve been strong and feared by the others, there was still a part of him that was afraid of Touka.

His eyes shot open when he felt her hug him.

"I missed you so much, stupid." He felt tears dropping on his scalp. "I missed you so much I did everything to feel close to you, dork! I still trained where we used to go, I brewed coffee the way you did. I cherished that stupid rabbit and…I even read your stupid books, you bastard!"

He returned the hug and carefully sat her down on his lap. “I missed you too, Touka-chan.”

 

End.

 

 

_**Bonus:** _

_"Aneki?"_

_For the second time that day, Touka rushed to hug one of the most important people in her life._

_"Ayato…"_

_The younger Kirishima stiffened as he felt her sister sobbing against his chest._

_"I’m sorry, aneki."_

_Touka cried more when she felt him return her hug—just as fiercely as she was hugging him. “It’s okay, there is nothing to forgive.. I love you, Ayato.”_

_"…I love you too, Aneki." Ayato closed his eyes and savored the familiar warmth from his sister. "I’m home."_

_"Welcome home."_

_Kaneki smiled at the sight. He felt a tug at his sleeve and looked to his side, finding Hinami smiling back at him._

_"Can we go join them, Onii-chan?"_

_Before he could reply, Touka answered,_

_"Come here you two, complete my family."_

_Kaneki smiled and walked towards the Kirishimas with Hinami._

**Author's Note:**

> TOUKEN WEEK: NOVEMBER 03 - 09  
> DAY 5: UNIFORM/BOOKS  
> BOOKS ENTRY
> 
> I have no explanation… sorry? Hahaha. As usual, send me your thoughts? Thanks~


End file.
